


And Scene

by ApocalypseAngel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Catrouble, F/NB, Kissing, Other, Spoilers, and make it double
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseAngel/pseuds/ApocalypseAngel
Summary: This wasn't going the way Catra had planned. An extension of a sequence from Destiny: Part II (Season 4, Ep. 13)
Relationships: Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 176





	And Scene

This wasn’t going the way Catra had planned.

The broken concrete bruised her knees as she sat there, alone, next to the forge pits. The pain surprised her. Betrayal wasn’t supposed to hurt anymore. Hadn’t she known since the moment Adora turned her back on the Horde — on their friends, on their lives, on _Catra_ — that she couldn’t trust anybody? Why was Double Trouble supposed to be any different?

Why the hell did Catra _care_?

“Wait.”

The shape-shifter paused mid-saunter and turned around, one hand on their hip, and raised an expectant eyebrow. “It’s over, kitten. What else do you want?”

Catra launched to her feet and slammed them against the wall with a snarl. She yanked them forward and pushed them again. And again. And again. She was so exhausted that her shoves barely had any force behind them by the end, but it felt good. It always did. Hitting things seemed to be the only thing she did that left a mark.

Double Trouble was either too startled or too amused to stop her at first, but after a second, they grabbed her wrists and held her back.

“Easy, darling. You wouldn’t want to break a claw, would you? Save your strength for the princesses.”

“I thought you got it,” Catra growled. It was that or let her voice break. “Everyone else had all their rules and their mind games and their stupid _friends_ to turn them against me, but I thought you _understood_. I thought we were the same.”

Double Trouble tilted their head. “Oh? How are we anything alike, kitten?”

Catra dug her claws into their lapels. “We both do what has to be done.”

They grinned. Then they kissed her. 

Catra’s ears went flat against her head in shock, but she liked this, really liked it, and the next second she was leaning into it. Double Trouble ran a hand through her hair and then wrapped a few strands around their fingers to leverage Catra closer. Their mouth tasted like citrus.

Abruptly, Double Trouble pulled away and cupped her chin in their hand. They winked. Then they slammed one elbow into her torso and sent her sprawling again.

“It doesn’t change anything, kitten, but for what it’s worth? I think that’s just a big fat lie you tell yourself. Take it from a professional.”

They bowed, and before Catra could get up, they had disappeared down the corridor and vanished from sight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Catra/Double Trouble fic on AO3. :D


End file.
